Measurements are being attempted of gas flow, pressure at the mouth, intra-esophageal pressure, and changes in the volumes of the rib cage and abdomen, during a variety of breathing maneuvers. Of special interest are changes which occur following the sudden opening of a shutter against which an inspiratory effort is being made. This procedure is the basis for a method for estimating airway resistance.